


can we keep her?? :B

by bambamboozles



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambamboozles/pseuds/bambamboozles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant salamanders!! Are they anywhere in the journal? Better question. Can we keep her??</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we keep her?? :B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritofsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Fought over who would be the pines twins but settled on John as Mabel and Jade as Dipper. Hope you like it. I know I enjoyed making johns sweater. Ugh I have a million ideas fer sweaters now.
> 
> Also don't really put much up on this site but I do have a tumblr: bambamboozles.tumblr.com


End file.
